


The Calvary

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Prompt Fics [38]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Mac's sick and Jack comes over to help take care of him.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Prompt Fics [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540795
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	The Calvary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rai_Knightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_Knightshade/gifts).



> bit of a prequel for that other sickfic I wrote where Mac brought Jack’s Yoda hoodie back to him!

“Yo, where are you, man? Take-off’s in five minutes, we got an op, you and me.” 

“‘M sick…” Mac mutters through a stifled yawn into his phone.

“What do you mean you’re sick?! You’re my partner in crime!”

“I think I caught something when we were up in the mo-ow-ah- _choo_ -tains last week,” Mac sneezes, and Jack can almost feel the spray through the speaker of his phone, he gently lifts the phone away as Mac falls into a coughing fit. “It’s okay, you go without me.” 

“Nah, nah, nah, brother, I ain’t going anywhere without you. I’mma head over with Jack’s “Ol’ Bag of Getting Well Soon” tricks, and we’ll be back at the Phoenix before the Hun even notices we’re gone.” 

“Jack, no, you don’t gotta…you were just getting things squared with Matty, I don’t want you to risk that on me.” 

“Tough. I’m a big boy, I can handle whatever she throws at me.”

“Yeah, just like I can handle this cold! See? I’m fi-cough-cough-ine.”

“I’ll see you in ten minutes.”

Mac sneezes into another coughing fit again, before groaning loudly. 

“Make that seven.” 

“Jack, really I’m–”

_Click!_

Mac’s fighting sleep, making himself a cup of tea in the kitchen when he hears the slam of car doors and the front door flying open. Jack wastes no time in rushing to the kitchen island, where he places the two plastic bags he was carrying, before he chases Mac around, guiding him back towards his bedroom.

“What are you doin’ up, hoss? You should be resting!”

“Well, you said you were coming over– _Achoo!”_ Mac reaches into his pocket for tissues, but turns his pockets out to find nothing but an empty wrapper.

“Good thing I did, too. You keep walking to that bed, I’ll bring the cavalry.” 

The “cavalry” is a bottle of cough syrup, a surplus of tissue boxes, a heat pack, a few cans of soup, and some “home remedies” that turn out to be a small bottle of whiskey and a hooded Star Wars sweatshirt with Yoda ears attached to the hood. 

“You hungry? I can make a bowl of soup for ya,” Jack asks as he stocks Mac’s beside table with goods and closes the window blinds to 

“No, that’s– _cough-cough–_ Actually, yeah. That…that sounds good.” 

“Alright. Here, put this on, you’re shakin’ like bacon.” 

“What does that–that doesn’t make sense, Jack, bacon doesn’t ‘shake.’“ Mac protests as he pulls the sweatshirt over his head. 

“Just testing you,” Jack scoffs in mock-offense with a playful grin on his face. “Makin’ sure that big brain of yours is still workin’, in case we gotta assist while Ri and Boze are on the op we’re missing out on, though I told them to only call if it was an absolute _emergency.”_

“It’s always an emergency,” Mac sighs. “I think this is the first op I’ve missed…ever.” 

“Don’t beat yourself up about it so much, they’ll be fine. You’ll be fine, back to one hundred percent in no time! Now, I’m gonna go make that soup, you need anything else?”

“T-tea, I made that cup of tea…” Mac yawns as Jack tucks him in. “Must be…getting…cold…”

Mac’s eyes are closed before Jack even gets up from the bed. Jack gives him a smile that he doesn’t see and a soft kiss to his warm forehead, before exiting the room to get settled into his new mission of letting Mac rest and being readily available to fetch whatever his friend needs. 

“Thanks…Jack…” Mac mutters in a low groan, with a few small coughs before he falls into a deep, restful slumber. 

“Of course, Mac. Any time. Love you,” Jack whispers as he gently closes the door. 


End file.
